Heather Squared
by EvilPieIsGood
Summary: (A crossover between the sub-par 2nd Silent Hill movie and the by far more superior 3rd Silent Hill game) Heather Mason, on the run with Vincent Cooper, went to sleep in their apartment one night, only to wake up somewhere else. Somewhere familiar. Somewhere without Vincent. When a voice calls to her from the other side of a door, what will happen to her?
1. Heather, (M)

"Mhmmm…Vincent?"

Heather blearily groped the bed, wondering where her bedfellow had disappeared to. Her back had received a sudden chill as he'd left, and she rolled over, trying to see where he had gone.

After rescuing her father and leaving him behind in Silent Hill to search for her mother, she and Vincent had hitch-hiked halfway across America, trying to get as far away from that town and the murder charges that Heather knew were out there for her.

Eventually, they had found themselves in a small town in Montana, and, with the money scrounged doing odd jobs, got themselves an apartment, and Vincent a job. He was working in a kitchen, and had moved up from scrubbing pots to working as a line cook, and he smuggled home as much food as he could each night, as most of his paycheck was going to rent payments and hair dye for Heather.

Heather herself had not yet found a job, her resume lacking, and she couldn't exactly put down her real name. Not to mention she would never hold out if there was need for a criminal background check. So instead she stayed home most days, huddled in the living room and tapping away at a laptop Vincent had stolen somewhere on the road.

But at the moment a job was the last thing on Heather's mind. Unable to tell where Vincent had gone while she was still half asleep, Heather shook herself awake, looking around the apartment for a clue.

Only, it wasn't the apartment she was in. She sat up, alarmed and clutching the blanket close to her. It looked like she was in hotel, a trashy one at that.

"Vincent…?" She called again, tentatively, before springing out of the bed once he didn't reply. She spun to a mirror, and realized that she was wearing an outfit…the same one she'd been wearing when she and Vincent first went to Silent Hill. Even down to her boots and socks, everything was the same.

"Oh god no…this better be another dream!" Heather cried, before sitting back on the bed and pulling her feet up. "Just like the day before we went to…Just like the dream I had about that amusement park. It's just a freaky dream, and Vincent is going to show up and-"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, before a girl's voice rang out. "Hey! Are you ok in there?"

Heather started, and looked towards the door. "Y-yeah, I'm okay!" She scrambled off the bed, and moved towards the door.

She moved up closer to it, in time to hear the girl on the other side sigh. "Oh, good. I was worried. Listen, could I ask you something? Preferably with the door open?"

Heather reached for the door lock, before pausing. "Maybe. What did you want to know?"

"About Silent Hill," the girl on the other side said, and Heather stumbled back, heart thumping. Before she could scream no, yell for the girl to go away, she continued to speak. "I mean, you're the only other person, real person I've heard here, so I'm hoping you might be able to tell me more about this place. My dad didn't exactly tell me much." She laughed, bitterly.

Heather's heart felt as if it had stopped. "Wha- We're in Silent Hill?" She squeaked, fingernails digging into her palm.

"Huh?" the girl on the other side sounded confused. "Uh, yeah. Jacks Inn, middle of town. You're in room 107." she hesitated. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need any help? I don't have much, but…"

"No! No…I'm fine…" Heather replied quickly. Jacks Inn had been where Vincent and she had stayed on their way to Silent Hill, but it definitely had not been in the center of the forsaken town. What was going on? "I just…When I went to sleep last night, I wasn't in Silent Hill." She hesitated. "I'm going to open the door now, okay?"

"…yeah, okay." Came the reply, and Heather reached out, and unlocked the door.

It swung open, and for a moment, Heather had thought she was looking into a mirror. Same messy dyed hair with the roots showing, same pale, drawn out face. Even the same dotting of freckles across the nose. It was only when she looked down at the girls outfit, that she noticed the differences. A sleeveless turtleneck instead of a long-sleeved shirt, a bloodstain on her vest, and a skirt instead of pants. She looked almost identical.

The girl couldn't seem to believe it either. "Jesus…we look almost the same…"

When Heather looked back at her, she could see suspicion and doubt in her eyes. Maybe she was regretting asking if Heather had needed help. "What's your name?" she asked, like she didn't want to know the answer.

Heather debated telling her a cover name, but something about the other girl made her…not want to lie. "Heather Mason." She replied, and the girl blanched. "What, what's wrong?" Now she was worried. What if the girl worked with the Order, or what was left of them? Or what if she knew Heather from the incident, the one in the mall where the detective was killed?

"No…" Heather turned her attention back to the girl. "No, there's no way! That can't be right!" the girl shook her head, and backed up a few steps, before narrowing her eyes and asking, "Are you sure?"

Now Heather was annoyed. If the girl had yelled help, because she thought she was a killer, that would have been bad, but Heather would understand. But to insinuate that Heather's name was wrong or not hers? That was insulting.

"Yes, I'm sure." Heather shot back, crossing her arms, and the girl folded in on herself, fiddling with something in her pocket.

"No, but…that can't be right." The girl looked up at Heather, taking upon herself a stronger pose, listening suddenly for something on a pocket radio. "That just can't be right…"

"Why." Heather asked, and the girl swung the radio towards her. Nothing happened, and the girl scowled.

"Because that's my name. I'm Heather Mason. And I'm looking for the woman who killed my father."

* * *

A/N: I STARTED A NEW STORY! And it's a crossover between the 2nd SH movie and the much better 3rd game. Sorry. The idea hit me in the middle of doing some homework, and, well, it kinda wrote itself.

(I'm planning on having the chapters alternate between the two Heather's perspective, and the story will take place according to the events in the game UvU)

I hope this turns out as good as my last SH story, and that you all enjoy!


	2. Heather, (G)

To say Heather hadn't expected this would be an understatement. She had been on her way, Douglas having left for the amusement park already, when she heard someone cry out. There didn't seem to be anyone in the town, old and decrepit, so she'd been curious.

Heather was starting to wonder if her curiosity had been misplaced.

"My name is Heather Mason." The girl standing in the doorway looked too similar to be real. She was dressed more appropriately for the weather, damp and foggy, but her name…

Heather backed away, muttering to herself and digging for her radio. Maybe this girl was another trap from Claudia?

She held out the radio, and was almost disappointed that it didn't start to hiss. The girl, now sounding ticked off, asked Heather why she didn't believe that her name was also Heather, and she replied.

"Because that's my name. I'm Heather Mason. And I'm looking for the woman who killed my father."

Then there was a stunned silence, before:

"What?!" The other Heather stepped back, teetering and with a look of shock on her face. "What do you mean? If we're the same…then Dad should still be alive! He stayed in Silent Hill to try and find mom! Why would…?"

Heather snorted, knowing the look on her face was odd. Anger, fear, and disbelief mixed with scorn and amusement. "Yeah, well who the hell said we were the same? For all I know you could be something Claudia dreamed up, trying to piss me off even more." It was then that the other girl seemed to notice the assortment of weapons on Heather's person, and she stepped away, fear splashing across her face.

A sword and a handgun were in plain sight, and the Taser was hidden in her skirt pocket. A key ring hung from a belt loop, the knife she'd woken up with in the mall hooked on.

"Claudia? Wait, no, but she's dead! I'm sure of it…" The other girl looked so confused, and Heather sighed.

"Ok, listen. How about I come in, we talk for twenty minutes and try and figure this out. Then I can head to the hospital and you can just, I don't know, go back to whatever it was you were doing before I knocked."

Heather didn't expect the girl to agree, seeing how pale and drawn out she looked now, but she waved Heather in. Heather walked in, the room similar to the one she left earlier, and placed herself in front of the window and next to a desk.

"So," the other Heather started, seating herself on one of the beds, rumpled covers flung over to the side. "How do you want to do this? You tell me your deal and vice versa?"

"How about you go first?" Heather suggested, and the other girl nodded. Good. That would give her more time to gauge the girl, if she really was something sent to deceive her.

"Okay, well, for as long as I can remember, I've been having dreams about Silent Hill. It used to just be dreams, but then a while back, dad killed a member of the order who'd tracked us down. We ran, then, changing names, until last year. We'd just moved again, and my first day of school I started to see things I ended up at the local mall, waiting for dad to pick me up, when everything went weird. I ran into this guy, Douglas something or other, a private detective, but he was killed. Then, when I got home, dad was gone and there was a message that said to go to Silent Hill." The other Heather paused for a breath, looking a little less likely to pass out or flee.

"One of my classmates, Vincent, helped me get to Silent Hill, and I found out that he'd been sent by his mother, Claudia, to find me, because the cult wanted me dead. He told me to find his grandfather Leonard before he was taken by his mother. Leonard ended up being…not the most sane, and I escaped him and rescued Vincent. We ended up at the fairground, and I was stuck on a merry-go-round with Alessa, this demon child who was keeping the order trapped in the town. She tried to kill me and I guess I absorbed her, or her power, I then confronted Claudia, who transformed into a demon who was defeated by this other monster, Alessa's protector. Me and Vincent got out, but dad stayed behind to find my mother who was still trapped in the town." The other girl finished her story, sighing deeply once she finished. "Well, anything sound the same?"

Heather couldn't believe the story. Douglas was dead, dad was alive, and Vincent was a classmate? And not to mention Alessa, the litter girl dad had mentioned in his book. The one whose mother tried to kill her. Heather was sure that the Alessa her father had faced was different than the on the other girl had encountered.

"Uh, well then… Heather trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Do you want my story now?"

"Yes please." The other girl said, and Heather shifted, uncomfortable.

"Okay. Well, like you, I'd been having weird dreams lately, like, horrible, lucid dreams, but I had no idea they were of Silent Hill. I was at the mall, I was supposed to be picking a book up for dad, when I ran into Douglas. He told me that someone named Claudia had hired him because my father had stolen me away. I fan from him, before running into Claudia. She sprouted some bull-shit before my head started to hurt, and the mall changed. I fought my way through, found Douglas at the mall entrance, but I ignored him again, even though he saw the same hell I did. I tried to take the subway home, but it was also like the mall, and I ended up going through the sewers and an office building before I got home. While I was in the office building, I ran into someone named Vincent, but he's, like, 30 or something, so not my classmate."

The other Heather looked mortified by that, before she admitted something. "Oh god…that's really awkward, because I'm dating Vincent." She giggled nervously, and Heather screwed her face up.

"Well, as long as he's not a creepy, greasy scumbag, then good for you!" Heather said, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Anyways, I got home, and…" Heather hesitated again. She looked behind her and pulled out a chair from a nearby table. She sat, and quietly started to speak again. This part was going to be hard. "Dad was dead. Something… something had stabbed him, right through the middle. Claudia had killed him, to make me angry, so I would chase her here. And obviously it worked."Heather chuckled quietly, looking down. She couldn't believe she'd just…left dad. She should have called someone, the police or an ambulance.

"Oh god…" Heather looked up as the other girl moved, pulling Heather into a hug. "Oh my god, I'm...I'm so sorry!" Heather sighed, leaning into the hug as some tears leaked from her eyes.

"…thanks." She whispered finally, pulling away from the hug and wiping her eyes. "Anyways, Douglas drove me here, and here I am. Ready to go after Claudia, to get back at her for dad."

The room went silent, Heather thinking about dad, and the other girl slowly walking over to the bed she had been sitting on.

"Do you need any help?" she finally said, and Heather looked over to her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Other Heather turned to her, pushing a knife she'd pulled from the night stand into her belt-loop. "Do you need any help? He's not exactly my dad, but he was still dad. And Claudia needs to be stopped." The girl hesitated. "Plus, I have no idea where Vincent is. He could be here, or at home, but I don't know."

Heather contemplated it. She was sure the help would be appreciated, and the girl was looking for her boyfriend. But at the same time…was she really to be trusted?

Finally, Heather stood.

"Okay. We're going to head to the hospital first. It's going to be dangerous though. You said in your story that you were having, like, visions, right? Well the same kinda happened for me, but mine were solid and will try to kill you. So be careful, and let's go."

The other girl nodded, and Heather turned away, hand on the door knob, hoping she wasn't making a giant mistake.

* * *

A/N: chapter 2 is up, it's 2:30 AM, I am feeling giddy, and this hasn't been looked over by anyone! :D

Anyways, i hope you enjoy/enjoyed this chapter, and I will try and have the next one up soon!~


End file.
